


A Most Extravagant Engagement

by Baneofwonderland



Series: Shadowhunting Halloween [1]
Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Cute, Multi, halloween party, high warlock of brooklyn, invite from magnus, magnus has fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneofwonderland/pseuds/Baneofwonderland
Summary: Magnus sends out the invites for his most fabulous party yet..
Prompted by Alyxhavok who asked for a Magnus approved Halloween party.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlyxHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/gifts).



**To Those Who Are in A Most Desparate Need for Mischief and Mayhem**

_**You are cordially invited to attend what will be the most anticipated All Hallow's Eve gathering this century has ever known.** _

_**Costumed attired is obligatory and will be designated by my fabulous self.** _

_**October 31st, 10pm** _

_**Pandemonium** _

 

**From the Celebrated and Most Fashionable High Warlock**

**~M . B~**


End file.
